Fast times at Forks High
by VindictiveBrains
Summary: All Human. No one is really friends at the begining, they just kind of grow together through out the story. Typical High School memories with the group, this is a little more realistic and Edward is NOT a player, Just READ AND REVIEW. Rated M to be safe
1. PDA

**This is my first fan fic so be nice okay. I tried my best but it still might be a little sucky so yeah. Oh by the way it would really make me happy if you guys sent me reviews and your straight up opinion 'kay.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes I own Twilight and all its characters but that's only in my dreams. In real life the one and only Stephenie Meyer owns it okay?**

* * *

Ch.1: PDA

Emmett's **POV**

"EMMETT McCARTY!" screeched Ms. Brooks. "NO PDA ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!" Ugh, leave it to these fucking teachers to ruin the moment. Oh, but how I hated that bitch, she was always talking shit to me for any little mistake I did or sometimes for no apparent reason at all; it was hardly fair.

She glared at me and Sarah, My Girlfriend of a few days, for a few minutes and then walked off. Sarah looked at me with an apologetic smile and said, "Ooops, I guess we should have waited till Friday", a seductive smile playing on her lips. Her expression would have had me hard instantly, but since I really didn't like Sarah, besides the sex, it really didn't affect me.

Of course, you would think of me as a player, but almost all girls liked me, I mean I AM the best damn quarterback this school has ever had.

"Sarah," I sighed. "Babe, that hag is just jealous her old-ass vagina can't get some action." She let out a giggle and I kissed her goodbye, again, making sure wasn't looking. "Careful Emmett, you have her next." She said mischievously as she walked away.

I turned into Ms. Brooks' classroom and bumped into Edward. "Oh, sorry Eddie, I didn't see you there." I said playfully. Edward was in my English class and I was probably the only person he talked to in the whole class of 18 students. He was smart but very quiet. And he wasn't bad looking either, he just could probably be a ladies' man too, but he was so shy and withdrawn; lacking confidence. "Umm, it's okay Emmett, but if it's not too much to ask, please don't call me Eddie." Wow. The kid had guts. "Aww, what's little Eddie gonna do?" I asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes and strolled over to his desk in the back of the room.

I sat in the front, next to a pretty strawberry blonde named Tanya. "Well hey there beautiful." I flirted way too much with too many girls, but one was never enough.

She turned and smiled, "Hi Emmett-". She was abruptly cut off by the cock blocking teacher. "Emmett, will you come up here real quick, please." Fucking A. What the hell did that damn teacher want now? As I got up, I turned to Tanya and winked at her.

"Yes, Ms. Brooks? Did I do something bad?" I said in an innocent five year-old tone as I walked to her desk. "Emmett, I wanted to talk to you about what I saw just a few minutes ago outside of my classroom." She started, putting her face in her hands. "Well, what about?" I asked trying to act oblivious. She sighed, a big deep sigh and looked up. "Emmett," she said again, clearly frustrated. "This isn't the first time I've caught you and your girlfriends doing indecent things in the hall way and I'm probably not the first either." Grrrr. What the hell did it matter to these teachers anyways, it's not like I'm having sex in public or there are children around.

"Miss-" I started but then was cut off again. "Emmett, all I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of you not listening to me, so I'm writing you detention and if you decide to skip your coaches will hear about this. I'm giving you three hours, Friday after school and hopefully that will make you realize that school is not a place for you to fool around in."

I just stared at her in shock.

Not only did I never have detention, but it was three hours and not to mention my coaches will find out if I intent to skip and sit me out on the next game. And then another problem slapped me in the face. My parents were out of town for a second honey moon, that didn't concern me, but I was throwing a party that night where I was supposed to get lucky with Sarah. Fuuuuuuuckkk my life sideways!

She handed me my slip and motioned for me to go sit back down. I looked down at the slip and wailed, "But I have a fucking party that night! Can't we move it to some other fucking day?" Now it was her turn to stare at me in shock. Uh-Oh, I realized that not only had I yelled at a teacher but I also cussed at her. I looked up at her and her expression held anger and dismay. I also realized that the whole class became our audience to the discussion.

Tanya eyed with wonder and Edward just looked at me in pity.

That's when she exploded. "EMMETT!" She snatched the slip out of my trembling hands, furiously scribbled something and hand it back to me while I stood there paralyzed. I studied the slip carefully noticing she had scratched out the three and replaced it with a five. My eyes surprisingly widened even more. Now I was fucked.

"What? I can't do five hours!" Was that even legal? Is she insane? "Emmett, if you are able to cuss and yell at me, then you can certainly do five hours. It's either five hours or your coaches find out!" she retorted back. And with that I stomped out of the room. I wasn't really sure where I was going and I wasn't pissed as much as I was shocked, but I needed to clear my head.

Yeah I was popular with good looks and practically the whole student body favored me. I mean I was a star athlete with a spotless record, and well I did have a bad dating reputation, but teachers didn't mind that, because it didn't matter. Most of these dumb high school bimbos didn't care about your dating history if you were somebody like me; as long as you fed them lies. This on the other hand was the first time I slipped.

I've done so much to make my step-father, Carlisle, proud and now I'm screwed. All for a stupid meaningless kiss from one of the schools biggest whores, which by the way I had no feelings for. Thankfully my parents had left precisely that morning, so the news wouldn't get to them so soon. It wouldn't be such a big deal in a larger city, but in the small town of Forks, Washington even talking shit about your best friend became a big deal.

I finally decided to hang out in the men's bathroom until the end of the class period. I didn't notice anyone in the hallway other than myself heading to my destination, but then I looked up and saw the one and only beautiful female that has ever captivated me; Rosalie Hale. We locked eyes for a fraction of a second, and as soon as we looked at each other, she dropped her gaze from mine and headed a different direction.

Rosalie and I had dated when we were both in 7th grade until freshman year, and well we were both each others 'first'. That was the whole reason we broke up. She had been molested as a child but since I kind of pressured her into it and she would do anything to make me happy, she gave in. A few days later she had her cousin, Jasper, come up to me to tell me it was over between me and her. Since then we haven't talked a word to each other.

Rosalie was, with no doubt, the most beautiful creature to walk on earth. I couldn't say if I was or wasn't in love with her the time we were together, but she was the only girl that understood me and made me feel ecstatic emotions that I've never felt with other girls; how I truly regretted pressuring her into sleeping with me. Not that it wasn't great sex, the best sex in my life as the matter of fact, but I would a million times have rather waited and still have her by my side instead of fucking every other girl. She was indeed my other half and I left her with a broken heart all due to my persistence, not to mention she was best friends with my mom and I fucked that up to. It was obvious I was to never get her back being the way I was now. I finally got to the restroom and pulled out my phone to text Sarah.

'_Sorry babe but the party is off on Friday. I have detention. Oh and by the way, it's over...'_

I pressed SEND not feeling at all guilty, maybe it was a shitty way to dump a girl but I was positive she'd have another boyfriend by tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So how was that? Good I hope. I started this story a long ass time ago but never finished and I have hope that someone will read and Review this time…Anyways, leave me suggestions as well on how Jasper and Alice should be. Should I include Renesmee and Jacob in this? Hmm..I'm not sure. I'll be posting up the chapter two rewrite pretty soon so PLEASE don't give up on me/: But yeahh, click that little review button down there(:**


	2. Helpless Pushover

**DISCLAIMER: I own Twilight, the paper back but not the story Stephenie Meyer owns that. **

**Author's note: Hello lovelies, well nobody reviewed on my last chapter/: but that's not letting me, down. Here's the second chapter with a little Bella Smella goodness(: She's a little ooc and so is angela but it's still amusing. Oh my god I'm ranting. Anyways just read and PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWW! See you down there;)**

Chp.2-Helpless push-over

**Bella's**** POV**

Ugh, can't these boys keep their tongues to themselves? Or must they always be playing tonsil hockey?

"Emmett!" Ms. Brooks screamed. "No PDA in the hallway!" Ha. Now he's got it.

You know you're in Forks High School when you see Emmett McCarty, the school's biggest jock, sucking a girl's face off in front of a teacher. Especially if he's doing it right next to your locker.

"How sad is it that a member of our own gender can be such a tramp? Not to mention _him_." Angela sighed, nodding towards Emmett.

"Emmett has is reasons, but her?" Emmett has been a player ever since Rosalie dumped him. And well, Sarah is just a straight up hoe.

"Yeah, you're right, poor Emmett. Sarah is just a whore." Hmm Sometimes I wondered if she could read my mind. Angela was my best friend ever since I moved back to Forks, during freshman year. And although she was always trying to hook me up with someone—witch I was always against—I still loved her.

I looked up the clock and noticed we had a minute till the bell. "Why do you look so thoughtful, Bella? It looks like your head is in the clouds."

"Well Angela it could be the trig test we're supposed to be taking in a few minutes, or it could be that if we don't get to class in less than a minute, we're gonna be in deep shit." I said quickly. I was a total nerve wreck due to the fact that I hated Trigometry and we were having our monthly test today, that of course, I didn't study for.

We made it just I time, but Mr. Varner still hadn't started class, so that gave Angela the time to blabber about going to Emmett's party Friday night and dragging me along with her. That is if I passed this stupid exam; Mr. Varner had told us that if we didn't make a decent grade he was making us stay after school Friday to retake it.

I was sort of hoping for both, because: A)I didn't want to spend my Friday night at school and B)If I did pass it, Angela was forcing me to Emmett's party, well not much forcing because I was a helpless push-over. But either way I didn't want to go on account of facing Mike Newton, Emmett's best friend, who was always trying to make his moves on me even though he was going steady with Jessica Stanley. Oh, Jessica Stanley, the cheerleader squad team captain and talk about the biggest bitch in bitch history, besides Victoria of course.

"Okay students, you may begin your test." Shit, I didn't even notice we were starting already. Well I guess I'll just have to cope with wishing and hoping…

Everyone was finished by the time we only had a minute of class left. I gathered my things at the exact moment the bell rang. "C'mon Bells. We don't want to be late to lunch." I looked up at her anxious expression and rolled my eyes. "Since when does getting early to lunch matter?" I muttered under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

We trudged over to the lunchroom (okay well I trudged she sped walked) and sat down next to Ben Cheney, Angela's pervy prince charming. Both of them were so in love it made me sick; always showing ooey-gooey affection. Maybe I was just jealous that they both had each other and here I was, shitty friend Bella, who just couldn't be happy for her two love-bird friends.

But how could I? I always felt left out. I didn't need or want love at the moment, but I hated being the outcast of our trio, so if I was a sulking loser, I wanted to pull them down with me.

Wow I'm so pathetic, no wonder Angela is always trying to find me a boyfriend. Well, there's only one boy I've had a huge crush on ever since I was five years-old. And that my friends would be Edward Anthony Masen; my next door neighbor. We used to have play dates every day until I moved with my mom to Phoenix. Then when I came back to live with my dad, Charlie, two years ago, we just didn't talk anymore. Well to be honest he hardly talked to anyone but for some unfathomable I was the only one he didn't talk to _at all_.

Lunch finally came to an end and we all went our separate ways.

I was heading towards biology when I unsurprisingly tripped over my own foot. Being clumsy will be the death of me; walking anywhere was always a death trap.

As soon as I thought my face was gonna smash onto the floor. I was immediately caught by a strong pair of arms. I looked up to thank my savior and deliberately regretted it. My eyes locked with a set of the most beautiful jade-green eyes that melted me right on the spot.

Edward fucking Masen. Great. Just fucking great!

He looked down on me with an amused expression as he raised me on my feet again. "What?" I blurted out without even thinking and oh how I was sorry for that too.

"Uh, nothing, I just find it funny that you're nevertheless unfathomably uncoordinated." Stupid smug-ass, Greek-god looking pretty boy whom I like so much.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you. Anyways thanks for the drawback." He smiled that dazzling crooked smile. "My pleasure." And he walked away, leaving me with a reluctant expression and a strange empty feeling.

I walked into biology hoping all the seats weren't taken but to no avail, hoping just didn't work out for me. The only seat available was the one next to no other but my earlier hero, Sexward. Just kill me now, God, please? He looked up at me and that panty wetting crooked smile greeted me only to disappear when I sat down next to him. Did I smell bad or something?

The class passed by painfully slowly and awkward as I kept sneaking glances at Edward, he seemed super tense. Jee, talk about bipolar, first he smiles and then he seems like he can't be around me. Why does he hate me so much?

The bell finally dismissed us and I ran off to meet Angela. "Hey Bella, ready for gym?" she eagerly asked.

"Oh yeah, totally, been looking forward to it all day. How about you? Are you as excited as me?" I said hoping the sarcasm was obvious.

"Actually, I kinda switched out for another period..." I looked at her in disbelief and before I could speak a word, she started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I just really wanted to be with Ben during my last period and I finally found someone to switch with me. Oh, please don't be mad!" She groaned.

"Who?" I finally said before she can start rambling again.

"What?"

"Who did you switch out with?"

"Oh, umm, Alice Brandon." Oh wow, gym with Alice, fucking awesome… "She's really fun, I mean I know she might be a little weird but-" she's really gotta stop ranting. "Angela!" I snapped and she shut up. "Look, gym is gonna suck without you but I think I can manage alone. I don't need Alice, if she talks to me, I'll talk to her but I'm not gonna go up to her and be like 'Oh hey Alice, let's be friends!' because that's just weird and I've heard scene chicks are really mean and bitchy. Understood? I'm not mad at you, just so you know."

She nodded a quick yes, "Thanks Bella, you're the greatest."

"Yeah yeah I know, now go because you're about to be late to class." And with that she hurried off to the awaiting arms of Ben. I walked into the gym dreading the rest of the school year in here when my attention turned to Alice skipping towards me. Oh shit…

"Hi Bella!" she smiled an ear-splitting grin. "I'm Alice, and I can already tell we're gonna be great friends. You're cousins with Nessie, right?" Uhmm, what?

"Yeah, we don't really hang out though." I responded before she thought I was mentally handicapped by the way I was blankly starring at her.

"Oh, we don't either, I just talk to her sometimes. She's pretty cool." God, she talks unreasonably fast.

"I guess." We walked towards the bleachers and talked the rest of the period. I was utterly shocked at how well I did get along with her. I found out she talked to Edward sometimes and she gave let me know a few interesting things about him I would never in my life dare to ask. Hmm maybe we were going to be great friends after all…

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Even just a dot would make me happy as long as I get a review:p If you don't know what a scene chick is, they're like emo but not emo. They get confused with emo girls. Scene girls are more flamboyant and happy. They're really unique and… you know what? Just Google them...(:**


End file.
